Vacation Blues
by Fara Flame
Summary: Sasuke's twin sister has been depressed. So Tsunade sets up a vacation for them all, along with sending a camera crew for the show Vacation Paradise to tape them. What they don't know won't hurt them... right?
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Italics are thoughts**

**Island Blues

* * *

**

Tsunade sat at her desk and sighed. All the senseis would be there to say something about Sasuke's twin sister Sasura.

_**Flashback**_

_"Tsunade-sama." Called the perverted Nin. "What Kakashi?" she asked annoyed that he had interrupted her sleep "Well, I've come to address a small ma…" Tsunade cut the ninja off "Enough with the formalities! Just get on with it!"_

_Kakashi pulled his book down away from his face and said, "Naruto has noticed that Sasura has been lagging and not doing as well during training." Tsunade was surprised, "Sasura has never lagged in ANYTHING before!"_

_Kakashi continued, "Like they were sparring and Sasura lost to Sakura. Three times in a row! Then…" Tsunade stopped him again "Kakashi I'll figure out what's wrong with her." Kakashi left the room with a poof_

_**End Flashback**_

It had been a month since then and still, Sasura wasn't showing any signs of letting up on her mood.

Tsunade had just called all the senseis to her office. Unfortunately, Gai came first

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR YOUTHFUL SHE-WOLF?" He yelled "Hush, Gai!" she snapped as the other senseis appeared into the room with a poof.

"So, have you figured out what's wrong with her?" asked Kurenai worried. Kurenai may not have been Sasura's sensei but Kurenai liked the way Sasura was so, kind to Hinata.

"Yea. I have it turns out that she's…."

**With the girls**

Sasura sat with her friends picking at her ramen. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Deserai with a worried hint in her voice.

"I'm…" she paused "Just not hungry…" she ended standing up "See ya later…" she mumbled as she headed away.

"That was just unnatural. Sasura is always hungry." Mumbled Hinata. Now that they were all Chunins Hinata had gotten over her stuttering problem but she was still shy around Naruto

"Yeah." Agreed Tenten. Her and Hinata had met the other girls through Sasura and ever since they had been so close it was like they were glued at the hip.

"Food and Sasura go together like peas in a pod!" yelled Raske and Kata, worried.

"That was like Naruto saying 'I hate ramen.'" Murmured Temari. She and Sasura had overcome their stupid little rivalry and became friends. They still fought a lot but it was good mannered.

"Have you guys noticed that she's been acting weird lately? I mean, her tail never wags anymore and her ears are always flat to her head." Mentioned Sakura

"When Sasuke came back she seemed happy but then it just was gone." Ino said. Yea, Sasuke had come back from Orochimaru and not to mention he accepted any punishment he got.

"We'll figure out what's wrong." Said Amara looking at Sahara who nodded and said "Roger that."

**Back with Tsunade**

"So, that's it?" asked Asuma

"But how do you know that's it?" asked Kakashi

"Well, I've been studying wolves and matching all the points to her attitude. I've come up with a list of reasons why to suspect this:

1. Her ears are mostly always flattened to her head

2. Her tail never wags (Which is weird for a girl like her)

3. Her eyes don't shine anymore."

"Wait a minute. How do you know her eyes used to shine." Asked Asuma again

"Gai told me. And I noticed myself. Her eyes are dull and they don't have that unnatural shine anymore. I mean, she is a wolf demon. Now, let me continue.

4. I haven't seen her smile since the night of Sasuke's welcome home party (It's been six months)

5. She's been training a lot more than usual and failing.

6. She doesn't eat much.

Those are it." Tsunade finished

"Well, I've been planning to give Temari, Gaara, Sahara, and Kankuro a vacation…" said Baki

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kurenai looking confused

"Think about it! Sasura's depressed, overworked and now she's anti-social. I think he has a point. We should send them all on vacation and get her happy again!" Tsunade said excited about giving her students **(1)** a vacation.

Then it's settled. We'll tell them about it tomorrow and the next day they'll take a boat to the island." Kakashi said still not taking his eyes off of his book.

Tsunade looked around strangely. Gai hadn't said anything. "Where's Gai?" she asked

"He said something about going to tell his team early…" murmured Asuma as everyone walked out of the room.

Tsunade smirked and picked up her phone

_'Hello?' _came a voice on the other line

"Hi. Is this the 'Vacation Paradise' Studios?"

_'Yes, it is.Would you like us to...'_ the voice began

"Of course." Tsunade answered

Tsunade smirked. There was going to be a lot more going on than just cheering Sasura up, and she knew it.

* * *

**1: In my version of Naruto Sakura and Sasura become Tsunade's students and every team has four members:**

**Kakashi's team: Naruto, Sasura, Sasuke and Sakura**

**Kurenai's team: Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Deserai**

**Asuma's team: Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Amara**

**Gai's team: Tenten, Neji, Raske and Lee**

**Baki's team: Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Sahara**

**What did you think? Review Please!**


	2. The Cruse and Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics are thoughts_

Shadowinthesky: Sasura has the four tailed wolf demon inside her and at the first Chunin exams her chakra formed all four tails and Sahara hit her so hard that one tail and her ears materialized and never went back to normal

**Vacation Blues

* * *

**

Team 7 sat in their usual meeting spot. Bored to death, not to mention it was hot.

"Hey, Forehead-Girl!" came a call. Team 7 looked towards the voice and saw Ino, Shikamaru, Amara and Choji walking towards them.

"Hi, Ino-pig!" Sakura called back "What are you guys doing here?" "Asuma-sensei told us to meet here today." Ino replied looking around and spying Sasuke "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" she said with a big smile

Shikamaru noticed Sasura and shook his head. She looked really disoriented. Her silver and black tipped hair was ruffled, and she was very, pale. Her eyes were dull and she was panting out of control. Her black and silver wolf ears were drooping and her tail (which is the same color) hung limply, sweeping across the ground. Shikamaru nudged Choji and Amara telling them to look at her.

A small gasp escaped Amara's mouth upon seeing her friend like this. Choji put an arm around her shoulder when she tried to go talk to Sasura. Amara looked back at him and he shook her head. Her eyes filled with sympathy as she sat down next to Sakura and Ino to talk

"Hey, look! It's Hinata!" came Naruto's voice as he spotted Team 8 from his tree. Shino was walking silently next to Deserai and Hinata who were carrying one small package each. Kiba was laughing as he ran to meet Naruto

Hinata and Deserai both went over to Sasura as Sasuke watched quietly. "Here Sasura." Deserai handed her some ramen hoping that Sasura would eat. Sasura looked at them, still panting and shook her head rapidly. "Sasura please. Eat. We're all very worried about you…" Hinata pleaded with Sasura to eat

Sasura looked at the food that was being offered to her and took it "Thank you." She said softly. Her voice was raspy and broken. She took the chopsticks and slowly began to eat.

"Hinata!" A cheerful voice yelled as a girl with shoulder length brown hair pounced on Hinata. Behind her Neji rolled her eyes, Tenten smiled and Lee was too occupied with studying Sasura

"Wow…" he mumbled catching the attention of his teammates Raske gasped and Tenten mumbled, "She's gotten worse…" Neji looked away. Sasura was one of the few people that had managed to become friends with him. So in short, even Neji was worried about her.

Kata, Kankuro, Gaara, Sahara and Temari appeared in the clearing smiling and chatting. Well at least Temari and Sahara were. Gaara was quiet and Kankuro was too busy telling Kata a joke

After a while the sensei's appeared "YOU'RE ALL LATE!" Snapped Naruto and Sakura missing their third member

"May we please talk?" asked Asuma with a bit of a sarcastic tone. Silence. "Thank you." Said Baki looking at them all

"Okay, the reason we called you all to the same place to tell you that Tsunade has been nice enough to give you all a vacation." Kakashi spoke.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Sasura's dazed eyes looked up and sparkled a bit before going back to their dull state

"So you all need to go home and pack." Said Kurenai smiling.

"Where are we going?" came Sasura's voice surprising everybody but they went back to listening "YOU are going to an island and you have to take a cruise ship."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" asked Deserai cocking her head to the side like a bird would do.

"No, we're not coming with you." Kakashi said not bringing his head out of his perverted book.

"Go and pack. Your boat leaves tomorrow at 7:00 Am." Kurenai said but by time she was finished Naruto was gone. She sweat dropped.

Sasura struggled to stand up as she noticed her team walking away "Need a hand?" asked Kiba taking her hand in his own, smirking. She rolled her eyes and let him help her up. "Thank you…" she said in a quiet voice before disappearing

The next morning everyone appeared at the dock. They boarded the ship unaware of the cameras stashed everywhere.

The girls decided to hang out on the deck for the day.

Sasura went and sat on the edge of the boat. She was wearing a two-piece with zebra print and flowers all over it with a fishnet turquoise skirt that she used as a cover up.

Her skin wasn't pale anymore and she actually brushed her hair and she was being a little more social.

"Yo!" came Kiba's voice. She turned around and looked at him before turning back to the luminous water.

"Hi Kiba." She said not facing him. He leaned on the rail "How do you like this cruise so far?" he asked smiling "It's cool…" she trailed off when she spotted a silver glint in the water. "Fish…" her eyes gleamed

**With the sensei's**

Tsunade was over excited. The sea had gotten the gleam in Sasura's eyes back

"You know your student and that Uchiha girl are pretty close, Kurenai." Said Kakashi who had been watching the show instead of reading his book

"Well, that 'Uchiha girl' is your student, Kakashi." Kurenai lightly retorted. Iruka shook his head still looking at the TV as he listened to Kakashi and Kurenai bicker

"They're just friends." Asuma growled now that it had gone on commercial.

"GAI! YOU ATE ALL THE POPCORN!"

**Back with the students**

"I'll take that as an 'Awesome'." He chuckled but 3broke off when he saw something jump up in the water "Well what do ya know… a dolphin."

Sasura watched the beautiful creature jump in and out of the water with interest and for the first time in six months, Sasura smiled.

"Hey, Sasura!" Sasura whirled around only to see Raske stop inches from her face smiling "Yes, Raske?" Sasura asked giving her friend a strange look

"Sasuke brought some kind of DVDs and we're watching them tonight or when we get on the island!" After saying that she was gone

"How did you meet Monkey?" Kiba wanted to know

"It's a long story…"

Later that night all the ninja were crowded around in the dining room.

"I'M BOOORED!" Raske and Naruto shouted plopping down angrily

**Inner Sasura: Then find something to do, IDIOTS!** "Why don't you play a game or something?"

"I can play a few of the DVDs I brought." Sasuke mumbled starting to feel uncomfortable with Ino and Sakura staring at him

"Okay!" Katamara grinned and sat up.

Sasuke went into his bag and brought out three DVDs. He put one in and smirked as he sat back down

(A/n: Italics are what's on the screen) The screen fizzed

_(The screen went black and in white letters it said: A Brother and Sister Moment)_

_Sasuke who had woken up about an hour ago now crept to his sister's room. "She's gonna kill me for this…"_

"_Sis…" He quietly opened the door "Go, AWAY!" _

_Dodging the pillow that flew at his head he jumped on top of her she grunted and tried to roll over "Ten more minutes…" she mumbled_

"_You asked for it… WOOF!" He had bent over and barked very loudly into her ear. Squealing she jumped up "Jerk!"_

_He chuckled as he watched her stumble to the bathroom. When he heard water running he walked over to the door and yelled through "I'll be downstairs."_

"_JACKASS!" was her enraged reply. All Sasuke could do was laugh._

"_I love you too!" was his response as he jumped down the stairs_

Naruto was laughing a bit as the screen went black again

"Dude. I didn't know she was that grumpy in the morning…" Kiba mumbled

"Shut up, DogBoy." Sasura growled as the next part of the movie came on

_(In white letters it said: A Girl's Meeting)_

_Hinata stood with Tenten and Sasura watching Neji, Kiba and Naruto fight._

"_Will they ever stop?" Sasura wondered glaring at all three boys_

"_I think that's impossible. What's your name?" Tenten directed her question at the silver haired Uchiha girl_

"_Huh? Me? My name is Sasura Uchiha, and yours?" the girl answered_

"_Tenten. Who are you?" They both targeted the shyest girl_

"_Hinata Hyuuga…" the pearl-eyed girl answered_

"_So…I'm bored!" Sasura finished her lame attempt at trying to start a conversation_

"_Me too… Neji was supposed to be walking me home." Tenten growled_

"So that's what you do after training everyday…" Lee wondered, "You walk her home…"

Said people blushed and glared at Lee

_"Yeah? Naruto and I were supposed to be getting ramen and then he was going to walk me home…" Sasura grumbled_

_"Like a d-date?" Hinata asked hoping that they wouldn't be able to catch the tone in her voice_

_"No. Sasuke just isn't going to be home so since we're teammates he's taking me out for ramen." Sasura answered the Hyuuga's question_

_"Oh." For some reason Hinata didn't seem as shy around these girls. They were really easy to talk to._

_"Boys…They're so… STUPID!" Sasura yelled as a kunai whizzed past her ear (A/n: Here she doesn't have her wolf ears yet.)_

_The boys looked at her "Who. Threw. It." Her voice was dark and she looked angry as hell_

_Both boys pointed to Naruto, "Umm… How long do I have?" he asked with a sheepish smile_

_Sasura pulled the kunai out of the tree behind her "3, 2, 1…" She began to chase Naruto as if her life depended on it_

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU!" she screeched throwing the kunai and almost hitting him in the leg_

_"SASURA! I'M SORRY!" he yelled running faster_

_"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" she spat back still chasing him_

_Tenten walked over and stood next to Neji and Hinata "She's got a hot temper…"_

_"No kidding." Kiba mumbled as a colorful array of curse words came from her mouth as she pinned Naruto to a tree with a bunch of kunais_

Most everyone was rolling on the floor laughing

Naruto sat and pouted, "I-it's okay Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered

_"Well, I've gotta go." Akamaru barked in agreement from on top of Kiba's head_

_"Bye, Kiba-kun." Hinata said as Kiba left_

_Sasura who had calmed down slightly unstuck Naruto from the tree "SORRY!" Naruto yelled running a short distance from her_

_"Yeah, yeah." She barked back glaring at him_

_"Come on, Tenten and Hinata-sama. Let's go." Neji said and began to walk away_

_"Bye, Sasura-chan." Both voices chimed before running to catch up with Neji_

_"Bye!" She called out to them_

_"Umm… Sasura? Do you need some help?" Asked Naruto, hoping she wouldn't be mad enough for them not to go out for ramen_

_"That would be nice Naruto." She replied "But I'm still going to get you later."_

_"Yeah, figured that." Naruto replied (the screen goes black)_

"I remember that!" Tenten shouted smiling about recalling the day she met Hinata and Sasura

"Naruto is scared of Sasura?" Kankuro asked and Sasura glared "He should be." Everyone laughed harder.

Gaara shook his head and looked from one Uchiha to another and thought, 'They are nothing alike. So different, like Yin and Yang.'

**Back in Konoha**

"And that concludes this episode of Vacation Blues! Tune in tomorrow to see whathappens!" The TV blared

"NOOOO! I wonder what they're going to do on the island?" Iruka wondered

Anko smiled and began bouncing up and down "I can't believe we have to wait until tomorrow night!"

"Well, I'd hate to offer but you guys could stay here for the night…" Tsunade didn't even get to finish her sentence because all the ninja were gone and back with their stuff in ten seconds

"Go find a room…" Tsunade sighed as the Jonin rushed up the stairs of the Uchiha's house, Tsunade had promised to keep it for them

"It's going to be a long night…"

**

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Review please!**


End file.
